


Meatwad: The Show! (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Meatwad decides to make a reality show about him and his brothers. This idea came from Grim Reaper Gutters when Meatwad said he keeps hidden cameras everywhere, and also from the imagination of myself and my little brother. We tried to write some episodes for this show when we were kids, but the idea never really kicked off.Anyway, enjoy!





	Meatwad: The Show! (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**Hey, guys, I just wanted to introduce you to my little show. In the next few weeks, I'm going to be putting out eight episodes of The Meatwad Show, for season 1.**

 

 

BEHIND THE SCENES:

 

Meatwad was setting up the camera. He wiggled it around and shifted it.

"Okay, living room camera, on." 

The camera fell. "Oh, no!" cried Meatwad as it fell to the floor. Then it turned off as it hit the floor and broke.

***

Meatwad was setting up a new camera, this time sticking it in with glue.

"Okay, living room camera is ago."

"Meatwad, did you take my Crazy Glue?!" called Frylock from his room.

"Uh-oh," Meatwad said, turning off the camera.

***

Shake popped right in front of the camera and smashed it with a baseball bat, while Meatwad cried, "Shake, no!" from the background.

 

**Enjoy this behind the scenes stuff as we prepare for the first episode. It'll be about three days, as Meatwad buys a new camera and we get everything set up.**

**See you guys soon!**

 

**NEU-on or before Tuesday**


End file.
